gomanagerfandomcom-20200215-history
Fadelol's Step by step: Botting multiple accounts with GoManager using proxies
Step by step: Botting multiple accounts with GoManager using proxies As many people have been asking about this over the past few days I've decided to write a step by step tutorial on how to setup botting with multiple accounts using GoManager. I will not be talking about configuration or similar here. Only provide you a step by step guide on how to set the accounts up and assign proxies. Prestep: Requirements *Usable HTTPS proxies (has to be HTTPS) *Multiple accounts to use The guide will not cover how to get proxies or multiple accounts. There are many other posts for that and I don't want to direct too many users to the same proxy vendor because it will only cause their proxies to get blocked by Niantic. Step 1: Installing the GoManager Download and extract the latest version of GoManager to your folder of choice. The download is available through the GoManager discord which is found here: Go Manager discord Step 2: Creating the accounts and proxies documents Create a new text file in that folder named accounts as well as a new text file in that folder called proxies. You can do this by right clicking on an empty space in the folder, going to new and selecting Text Document. https://i.gyazo.com/5aafd410f07c1a700842aa9fc4945c6e.png When that is done it should look something like this in your folder: https://i.gyazo.com/836801e89314f67591d60ff10daff51b.png Now open up the username.txt file and fill it with the accounts you wish to bot on. You should fill them in with the format: Code: username1:password1 username2:password2 Save the file and exit when this is done. Now open the file proxies.txt and enter your proxies in the format: Code: IP-address:port So for example, if your proxy IP-address is 192.168.0.1 and the port is 80 you would enter Code: 192.168.0.1:80 Save the file and exit when this is done. For both accounts and proxies you should add one username per line. Step 3: Loading the accounts into Go Manager Once you have prepared your account and proxy files launch the GoManager executable file which is called PokemonGoGUI.exe. When it launches there will be a pretty much empty window. Now Right click, go to Import Accounts and select Default. If you have a configuration made in Go Manager that you wish to use for all of your accounts, and is exported, you can select w/ Config. https://i.gyazo.com/895131382d4664f8726748ecd2aed900.png Now browse to the folder of the GoManager and select your username.txt file. It should let you know that it successfully imported your accounts. https://i.gyazo.com/c47f864ba5feacaa714f5df7f3c6fa46.png Step 4: Adding proxies Now select both of the rows with accounts and right click on any of them. The menu will open again. Go to Proxies and select Import Proxies. Then browse to your Go Manager folder and select and open the file proxies.txt. It will prompt you for how many accounts to use per proxy. I advise that you use two at most, though some have gotten more to work. If you use more then you are likely to receive a temporary IP-ban which will prevent you from botting from that proxy for about an hour. https://i.gyazo.com/07b97c8b1c8d40c17e6606a25c16a5d8.png When selecting OK the proxies will be distributed over the selected accounts with no more than the number of accounts per proxy that you selected. After this the setup is more or less done. You can now select all bots, right click them and select Start to start them. https://i.gyazo.com/421e388418bab5523afbff1c4146f6ec.png That is more or less it. I would be happy to help answer any questions you might have in this thread. If you like the program please support the creator SLxTnT. Donation info is found in his discord, link below. Notes: *'Discord for GoManager found here: GoManager discord, if you like the manager please donate to SLxTnT' *This post will not cover where to get accounts or proxies, there are many other posts for that *If you want to use my config for GoManager which hits 2000 Pokéstops and 1000 Pokémon roughly the same time it is here: Config download *I am not claiming the config is safe, use it at your own risk. Be wary to change settings for Pokémon transfer/evolution to your settings before running. *If you want to reach me directly I am usually around this discord: Discord All credits go to ~Fadelol